Something new
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Blaine knows the condition with which Kurt was born. A movie night confesses Kurt and Blaine ... he's very very fine with this. I'M SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE BP!KURT PLEASE SALT HERE. :)
1. night confessions

_**Hello! It's my first fic in English, it has cost me a lot this! I have this since February haha. Hope you like and if there is something wrong, please do not hesitate to let me know.**_

_**RATING: Nc-17.**_

_**WARNINGS: Bp!Kurt (**If you don't know, is Kurt with vagina**), Mpreg!kurt (**Again, it's a kurt with a baby**), top!blaine, firts time, minors. **_

_**I hope you like. **_

* * *

_Blaine knew the condition of Kurt._

One day they were watching a movie in bed with Kurt. This leaning on his chest while looking, calm and quiet. Kurt pause the movie and straddled Blaine.

"I have to tell you something." He said, biting her lower lip nervously. Blaine stroked his cheek and smiled. But when Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes, his smile vanished.

"Kurt, honey, what's up?" Blaine said worried.

"I ... I want to tell you something." Kurt said with her hands tightly clenched.

"What is it, baby? You know that you can tell me everything." Kurt blushed and gave a nervous smile.

"I know you're gay, and I'm ... different. I'm a freak."

"As? course not, Kurt. You are The most beautiful and impressive man I met. You are Different, but different is great." Blaine said giving him a kiss on the lips softly.

"I ... It's hard to say. I'm not normal, Blaine." Kurt said, watching him intently.

"Just say, Kurt. Will support you in everything." Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I ... I have a pussy."

Kurt's eyes widened, and Blaine looked at him with confusion. Then his face changed to one of surprise and then with a smirk.

"I'm really sorry. You are entitled to do break up relation, because I'm a freak, I know." Kurt spoke quickly, his hands looked like trembling.

"Kurt! Kurt is fine, that's fine ..." Blaine say. Kurt let go a sigh of relief and kissed him gently.

Then they continued watching the movie.

Blaine had suspected. Was rare what Kurt had, and still a man, but otherwise ... I get excited. So excited.

He come home with the head lost. He thought of Kurt's pussy, her pink vagina and her tight virgin hole, I had never come so hard in his entire life.

Kurt eventually began to feel safe with her pussy and began to try things.

"Yeah. It's so fucking sexy." Blaine crashed his lips in a hungry kiss.

Kurt groaned, Blaine was placed between her legs, after a second separated and Blaine began to leave kisses on his neck.

"You think this that is... sexy?" Kurt mumbled, taking Blaine's hand on his pussy. Their yoga pants were tight and Blaine could feel the heat of her pussy on his hand.

"Yeah... I wanna see your pussy, please" Blaine say desperate. Kurt bit his bottom lip and nodded. Your body was so delicate and pale, was exquisite.

* * *

_Yeah, i know, it's very short. And i'm sorry for the mistakes :) Please, reviews, is very important for me. _


	2. We play?

**Rating: Nc-27, M.**

**Warnings: Mpreg!kurt, bp!kurt, top!blaine, bottom!kurt.**

* * *

Kurt slid her yoga pants down her thighs, exposing his white panties with some moisture.

Blaine to keep moan it bit her lip, but he went anyway a 'Mmm'. Kurt blushed and began to rub the tips of Blaine's fingers against her clit on panties. Kurt gasped, and started moving his hips in circles like Blaine's fingers.

Blaine smiled seeing as Kurt enjoyed and let out moans. He began to rub his hard erection against her thigh he. He looked Kurt with lust.

"More, more, please." Kurt said desperately. Blaine sucked her neck, and low to his chest. Its pink erect nipples were just beautiful.

"Blaine, touch me." Kurt said.

"I'm doing it, darling," he murmured and sucking Kurt's nipples, He moaned and arched her back.

Step his calloused hands all over Kurt's chest extension and to his hip. Blaine's shirt and pants get out so furiously. Kurt looked at his chest for a moment "You want my fingers inside you?" He nodded.

Kurt moaned as Blaine stuck his underwear. Blaine sucked kurt's hip, under his face to kurt's crotch.

"Mmm, you smell so good." Blaine said smelling kurt's pussy.

Pink pussy Kurt seemed to be tasty. Kurt moisture soaked her panties and thighs.

"Please, fu-fuck me!" Kurt Screams "Please, Blaine..." Blaine smiled and sucked her pussy carelessly. "Oh!" Kurt grabbed the sheets in a bunch, spreading her legs even more.

Blaine sucked the clitoris, and pulled it.

"mmm, Kurt. Your pussy is rich and juicy." Blaine began flicking his tongue on the swollen clitoris. With two fingers he opened the folds.

Kurt grabbed his neck to push it on her pussy. Began to move her hips up and down on her boyfriend's face.

He began to sob and gasp pleasure.

"Oh-oh! Blaine! " Kurt screamed when Blaine placed a finger inside in he. Kurt's stomach was burning, He felt that something was being built. Blaine began to in and out his finger furiously, Kurt moaned and begged for more.

* * *

**N/T1: I'm sorry for the mistakeeeeeeeeeeeees. It's very hard write in english :/**

**And I need help on the beta. I'm really new at this, and I do not know how is this beta. If someone can explain to me I would appreciate. **

_**Whatever, have a nice day!**_


	3. Lick me

**Rating: Nc-7, M.**

**WARNINGS: ****_Mpreg!Kurt, Bp!Kurt, Top!Blaine, First time, Sex between people of the same sex._**

* * *

Kurt slid her yoga pants down her thighs, exposing his white panties with some moisture.

Blaine to keep moan it bit her lip, but he went anyway a 'Mmm'. Kurt blushed and began to rub the tips of Blaine's fingers against her clit on panties. Kurt gasped, and started moving his hips in circles like Blaine's fingers.

Blaine smiled seeing as Kurt enjoyed and let out moans. He began to rub his hard erection against her thigh he. He looked Kurt with lust.

"More, more, please." Kurt said desperately. Blaine sucked he neck, and low to his chest. Its pink erect nipples were just... beautiful.

"Blaine, touch me." Kurt said.

"I'm doing it, honey," he murmured and sucking Kurt's nipples, He moaned and arched her back.

Step his calloused hands all over Kurt's chest extension and to his hip. Blaine's shirt and pants get out so furiously. Kurt looked at his chest for a moment "You want my fingers inside you?" He nodded.

Kurt moaned as Blaine stuck his underwear. Blaine sucked kurt's hip, under his face to kurt's crotch.

"Mmm, you smell so good." Blaine said smelling kurt's pussy.

Pink pussy of Kurt seemed to be tasty. The Kurt's moisture soaked her panties and thighs.

"Please, Li-lick me!" Kurt Screams "Please, Blaine…" Blaine smiled and sucked her pussy carelessly. "Oh!" Kurt grabbed the sheets in a bunch, spreading her legs even more.

Blaine sucked the clitoris, and pulled it.

"mmm, Kurt. Your pussy is rich and juicy." Blaine began flicking his tongue on the swollen clitoris. With two fingers he opened the folds.

Kurt grabbed his neck to push it on her pussy. Began to move her hips up and down on her boyfriend's face.

He began to sob and gasp pleasure.

"Oh-oh! Blaine! "Kurt screamed when Blaine placed a finger inside in he. Kurt's stomach was burning, He felt that something was being built. Blaine began to in and out his finger furiously, Kurt moaned and begged for more.

* * *

_N/T: Please, i'm sorry Understand, I don't know English! I translate with google translator. I'm sorry for the mistakes. _

**_Guest:_**_ I know, please understand, I'm not from the United States, speak and write a little English but not quite. And if you think this story is wrong, please do not take the trouble to comment again. Thank's you (: And i'm sorry for the mistakes._

**Cold kagome:** _Thanks you (:_

**AngelBear1: **_Thanks :)_

_**And PowerOfLove thanks you so much for (:**_

**_Thanks for yours favorites and follows, goodbye!_**


	4. fuck me

**Hello, Sorry for the delay of the chapter, I have many things and not know where to start. The other is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy and have loved this fic as much as me. Thank you.**

**RATING: nc-17.**

**WARNINGS: Bp!kurt, mpreg!kurt, top!blaine.**

**:)**

* * *

"Your pussy tastes so good, you're so tight around my finger" Blaine mumbled as he continued sucking her swollen clit, her pussy was getting pinker.

"Bla-blaine, I think ... I think I'll coming." Blaine began to make it stronger, and sloppily suck her pussy again. Kurt held him in the neck and he started to moa sharply.

Kurt shouted, "Blaine! Blaine Oh god!" Arched on the bed and he buried her nails into her boyfriend's neck. All their orgasm landed on the chin and cheeks of Blaine. Blaine knelt in front of Kurt's legs.

His cock was trying to coming.

Blaine under his hand to masturbate, trying to get over her hand until Kurt stopped him.

"no masturbate. Want you to come inside me." Kurt opened more your legs. Blaine looked at him surprised.

It was the first time he heard Kurt say something like this, or something with sex. Obviously they had always practiced but not with penetration.

"Oh my god, Kurt. Sure ... you're so fucking hot." Kurt smiled and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. "Wait. You really want this?"

"Yes. You not want this?" Blaine nodded and kissed him gently.

"Are you ready?" Blaine said ubricating your penis. Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath when Blaine put his penis between her folds and placing the head of his cock into his hole.

Blaine pushed and Kurt is panting and clutching his shoulders.

"When the end comes, everything will be fine. Wait" Blaine kissing her neck.

Kurt clenched his lips and nodded. Blaine pushed a little more and Kurt gasping.

The thickness of Blaine's cock was much.

"Shit, it hurts!" Kurt sob and scratch the back of blaine. "Ah, ah, ple-please, uh uh"

"I know- Oh shit, so fucking perfect." Blaine groaned when the head of his cock entered, the heat of Kurt squeezed.

"Oh god, Blaine! This is breaking me in two parts!" Kurt sob and sob. Blaine let out a breathy laugh.

"Breathe deep. I let enters completely." Blaine said kissing he's face with love. Kurt looked at him with fear.

"What? Blaine, it hurts." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's cheeks. They rested their foreheads together.

"I know, love. You will feel good I promise, you touch your clit while I come inside completely. Feels so tight" Blaine muttered. Kurt tangled his arm around Blaine's neck and moaned, while his other hand touched he's clit in circles.

I look at Kurt who nodded, he pursed bet eyes and lips open. Blaine push full and Kurt scream of pain and pleasure

Blaine moaned in satisfaction, kissing Kurt's lips as this rubs her clit even wilder.

"Move, Blaine!" Kurt said. Blaine began to penetrate with gentle strokes. Muttering "I love you." when he kissed him.

"Ah... yeah, yeah Blaine. More hard..." Blaine nodded, and hit its strongest hips. Swaying inside making Kurt cryin and move your wildest hand in your clit. "Oh my god! i'm come! Blaine! harder"


End file.
